cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet Bran
Planet Bran is located near Planet Cray & is known of its unique nations which consists of completely different clans. This planet's clan features unseen skills. Also, it is said if a PsyQualia user faces a powerful or skilled Bran Clan user, they often have visions of their winning unit facing their opponent's ace unit but this ace unit is often seen in a shady appearance. Plus, this vision doesn't always indicates their victory. Like when Aichi fights Daniel, he had a vision of his Soul-Saver Dragon floating over glacial waters while in the waters there is a shady sea serpent-like figure swimming towards Soul-Saver Dragon. Then, the figure looks at Aichi & reveals its blue glowing-eyes. This figure is indeed Daniel's Ace, Antartic Grand Leviathan. Nations Lost Dawn This nation is said to be the perfect spot to watch a special sunrise, hence named Lost Dawn. This nation is ruled by 3 clans; Antartic Guards which roams the southern part of the nations, Mighty Olympics which is the nation's entertainment source & Lost Wings who reigns over the nations' highest mountest & skies. The Founder of the Antartic Guards, Mighty Olympic & Lost Wings are Antartic Grand Leviathan, Great Olympic God, Zues & Typhoon Amphithere respectively. Lost Dusk Lost Dawn's neighbouring nation & is said to be a perfect spot to watch a special sunset as oppose Lost Dawn's. This nation is mostly from by wisdom. One of the source of wisdom is the Story Tales clan, lead by the clan's Head Librarians. This clan supplies wisdom using story but on the other hand the Bio-Trooper clan's source of wisdom is the forbidden levels of science like cloning & the one who began this mad science is Head Scientist, Einstein the Third. Besides that, there is the Night Forest clan which rules the forest & gives wisdom through nature, founded & lead by the Treewalkers of the clan. Null Kingdoms This nation is the most peaceful nations of the planet & do not involve them in fighting unless provoked or forced. The Arabian Nights clan who resides in the desert is the nation's profit maker as the clan have many merchants. This clan is lead by the Blade Dancer, Princess Shalar who recently taken the throne of the clan. On the other hand, Cyborg City is the clan's source of machinery. The clan has no leader but instead a hero which is the Legendary Maverick Hunter, X. In addition, the Eden Guardian clan holds the clan most bravest explorers & helpers. This clan has no leader as the clan consists of explorers. On the hand, disaster control & prevention is handeled by Rescue Fighter Cooperation. The cooperation is found by the Rescue Heroes. Historia This nation hold the planet's most mysterious wonders. Among the wonders are the Dissidia Fantasy clan which resides in a crystalized lake lead by the God of Cystal, Cosmos. Another one is the Toon Troops , lead by General Blast Bunny, because of that this clan has become the nation's most active army. The final one is Extreme City clan, which bring the art of extreme sports to the highest level. It appears that Extreme Sports Club Manager, Gran Scout is in charge of the clan. Divinity Empire This nation's units are said to be descendants of Planet Bran's gods. The reason why this rumors circulated is because of their mastery of divine technology, royalty & their scared grounds. The clan who had mastered divine technology is Wise Records who was founded by the Templar of Future, Evan. On the other hand, the Imperial clan & their royal city's founder is unknown but the current leader is Imperial King, Authurion. While on the sacred grounds of the nation, wild, strange & dangerous animal dwell & formed the Tropical Tribe clan. It's founder was the Great Tiger, Tigeria Anzu. In the lava plains of the north there is the clan called Howling Pride which made up of wolves and their human followers. this clan is lead by Okami the Howling Blaze God. Riot City This nation's clans which are Junk Runners, Proud Arms & Monochrome are currently at war with each other for the leadership of the nation. But, the most common war is between Junk Runner, which is lead by Hyper Speedroid, Vortex Lane & the prideful Proud Arms, which is founded by Great Commander, Mecenary Zaika. On the other hand, the Monochrome nobles is secretly plotting to end the war with a single battle with their forbbiden arts of void & corrupted energy. Category:Planet Bran